


Возвращение домой

by ilera



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, статус: заморожен
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Сэм желает вернуться домой, и "бог, судьба или кто-то еще" сжаливается над ним. Но проблемы на этом только начинаются.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci





	Возвращение домой

_Ненавижу тебя за то, что ты со мной делаешь! За что мне это? Почему я должен исправлять прошлое чужих для меня людей? Почему ты не позволишь вернуться мне домой? Неужели я этого не заслужил? Неужели я не имею права на маленький кусочек счастья? Я больше не хочу жить ради других, я хочу жить для себя… Больше не могу… Я устал…_  
Тело окутало голубое сияние, предвещая скачок.

Эл вздохнул. Заканчивалась неделя между скачками Сэма, и скоро в Imaging Chamber должен был появиться новый клиент. Снова в теле Сэма окажется чужой человек, будет говорить его голосом, будет выглядеть так же, но все равно это будет не Сэм. Снова, глядя в незнакомое лицо, Эл будет уговаривать себя, что в чужом ему человеке сознание Сэма. Больше всего Эл боялся, что Сэм вселится в женщину. Одна из них была на 9-ом месяце беременности, но это не мешало ей постоянно кокетничать с адмиралом. Вначале это вызывало у него улыбку, но женское сознание, упакованное в тело его друга, проявлялось во всем, все это выглядело слишком дико для Эла. Не говоря уж о том скачке, когда Сэм прыгнул в красивую блондинку, и Элу пришлось пройти курс психотерапии, чтобы прекратить думать о своем лучшем друге как о привлекательной женщине.   
Путешествия во времени странно влияли на память Сэма. Иногда он вспоминал детали своего прошлого и, кажется, сохранял эти воспоминания в течение дальнейших скачков. Но он почему-то не вспомнил Донну. Донну, обещавшую ждать мужа, и год назад ушедшую из проекта. В такие минуты Эл был рад, что Сэм не помнит Донну. Что бы он сказал, узнав, что его жена с ним развелась? Он уговаривал ее подождать еще немного, говорил, что Сэм скоро вернется, но Донна не верила. Да он сам себе не верил.   
Скоро будет 7 лет, как доктор Беккет вошел в квантовый ускоритель и совершил свой первый скачок. Все эти семь лет Эл был рядом, помогая Сэму и жалея, что не может присутствовать физически. Были моменты, когда Сэм сдавался и отказывался помогать людям, и именно Эл вселял в него новые силы. Иногда он себя за это ненавидел. Разве не лучше было для Сэма остаться в одном из этих скачков и жить счастливо? Но Эл хотел, чтобы Сэм вернулся домой, он готов был на все, даже пойти против счастья друга.   
В зале раздался голос компьютера:  
— В Imaging Chamber появился человек.  
Вот оно, началось. «Интересно, кто это на этот раз?» — думал Эл, открывая дверь.

_Почему вокруг все голубое? Я умер?_   
Сэм перевел взгляд влево. Все вокруг было одного цвета, нельзя было различить, где заканчиваются стены и начинается потолок.  
 _Почему я лежу на полу?_  
Неожиданно в дальнем конце комнаты открылась дверь, и в проеме появилась чья-то фигура. Незнакомец подошел и наклонился над Сэмом.  
 _Не может быть! Эл?! Я схожу с ума?_  
Видимо, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Эл — если это действительно был он — успокаивающе произнес:  
— Не волнуйтесь, вам никто не причинит вреда.   
_Выглядит настоящим. Хотя что это я? Он ведь и должен так выглядеть. Только проходит сквозь предметы, а так все нормально._  
Эл тем временем нуждался в информации, желая скорее попасть к Сэму и все ему рассказать.  
— Как вас зовут?  
— Почему ты так рано? — наконец смог произнести Сэм.   
На лице Эла появилось озадаченное выражение. Может, на этот раз Сэм вселился в сумасшедшего?  
— Вы в безопасности, — мягким голосом уверил Эл, — все будет в порядке.   
— Это что, игра? Лучше скажи, кто я на этот раз? Как меня зовут?  
В ответ молчание. Эл как-то странно его разглядывал, потом сказал:  
— У вас амнезия, не так ли? Скажите, где вы были перед тем, как оказались здесь?  
«Сложный случай», — думал Эл. Т.к. человек перед ним молчал, Эл успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. Не успел он ничего сказать, как мужчина с воплем отпрыгнул и в ужасе на него уставился.  
— Ты настоящий?... Т.е. ты можешь ко мне прикоснуться? Но… но… Я сошел с ума, да?  
— Извините, я не думал, что вы так отреагируете. Обещаю больше до вас не дотрагиваться, хорошо?  
Неожиданно раздался голос компьютера:  
— Адмирал, я установила личность клиента. Его зовут…  
— Не важно, компьютер, сообщишь чуть позже, — отмахнулся Эл, не спуская взгляда с лица Сэма.  
Кто бы это не был, он был очень напуган. Задачей Эла было успокоить его и выяснить, что нужно было исправить на этот раз. Он бы мог сообщить ценные детали, которые неизвестны компьютеру. И еще… что-то не давало ему покоя. Конечно, это не мог быть Сэм, как и все семь лет скачков, но на этот раз выражение его лица было совсем, как у Сэма. И поведение его сильно напоминало Сэма…  
— Эл, — услышал он умоляющее, — что происходит?  
Эл? Откуда, черт возьми…  
— Этого не может быть, — прошептал наблюдатель. — Сэм?  
— Теперь я могу продолжить? — спросил механический голос в полной тишине. — Человек, скакнувший в доктора Беккета, и есть доктор Беккет.  
— О, боже… 

— Сэм! Ты вернулся! Ты дома!  
 _Ну конечно же! Эти голубые стены, реальный Эл, а не голограмма, компьютер… Я в Imaging Chamber, в штаб-квартире в Нью-Мексико. Мы занимались здесь проектом «квантовый скачок» и… я вернулся?_  
Сэм взглянул вверх и произнес одними губами:  
— Спасибо.  
Через секунду он оказался в объятиях Эла, но был так растерян, что ни на что не реагировал.   
— Это правда ты? Скажи, что это ты. Сэм, почему ты молчишь?  
Дверь Imaging Chamber открылась, пропуская внутрь Гоши, Вербену Бикс, Тину. Других Сэм не знал… или не помнил. Все стали кричать, перебивая друг друга, отчего у Сэма разболелась голова.  
— Тихо, все! — голос Вербены мигом восстановил тишину. — Доктору Беккету необходим покой и медицинское обследование. Доктор Беккет, пройдемте со мной в лабораторию.   
Сэм, как сомнамбула, последовал за психиатром. Эл, все еще держа друга за руку, не отставал. Через пять минут все было готово к обследованию: Сэм лежал на кушетке, облепленный датчиками, рядом сидел Эл, а Вербена проверяла пульс и эмоциональное состояние ученого.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, доктор Беккет? Вы понимаете, где находитесь?  
— Да.  
— И кто вы?  
— Я квантовый физик, разработавший теорию путешествий во времени и испытавший ее на самом себе. У меня…  
— Хорошо. А что вы помните?  
— Я…   
— Вы помните, что было до скачков, сами скачки?  
— Я… не знаю.  
— Ничего страшного. Мы вернемся к этому позже. Адмирал?  
Эл поднялся, явно собираясь уходить.  
— Эл, куда ты?  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть, Сэм. Я вернусь, как только ты проснешься.  
— Я не хочу спать. Я хочу, чтобы вы объяснили мне, что произошло.  
Подошел врач и вколол что-то Сэму в руку.  
— Мы над этим работаем. У компьютера скоро вылетят все чипы от перенапряжения. Вдобавок, она не довольна тем, что сразу тебя не узнала.   
— А может, такого объяснения и нет? Может, это была воля свыше? — он почувствовал усталость, глаза закрывались сами собой.  
— Самое главное, что ты здесь, Сэм, остальное не важно.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Эл повернулся к Вербене.  
— Так о чем ты хотела поговорить, Бена?  
— О проекте.  
— Как ты можешь думать о проекте, когда Сэм в таком состоянии?  
— Прежде всего, адмирал, проект тесно связан с доктором Беккетом. Вы же не хотите, чтобы он продолжал квантовые скачки.  
— Конечно, нет! Уверен, Сэм считает так же, поэтому не вижу проблемы.  
— Вы просто не способны сейчас думать, — укоризненно заметила психолог. — Вы думаете, комитет так легко отпустит Сэма? Именно тогда, когда у них появилась реальная возможность использовать его в своих целях?  
— Ты права, Бена, — лицо Эла потемнело. — Мы должны оградить Сэма от подобных нападок. Хотя бы в первое время. Расскажи пока, как там Сэм.

Когда Сэм проснулся, первым, кого он увидел, был Эл. Чего он не ожидал увидеть, так это капельницы и струйку лекарства, текущего по прозрачному шнуру ему в руку.   
— Вижу, в ближайшее время меня не собираются выпускать, — хрипло произнес Сэм.  
— А ты куда-то торопишься?  
— Хотелось бы поехать домой. Ведь у меня есть дом?  
— Конечно, есть, — Эла удивил подобный вопрос, но он не стал развивать тему. — Просто его надо привести в порядок. К тому времени, когда тебя выпустят, все будет готово.  
— Обнадеживает. Со мной что-то не так, да?  
— Бена просто хочет перестраховаться.  
— Эл, если ты что-то скрываешь, я хочу это знать.  
— С тобой все в порядке, Сэм. Насколько так можно сказать о человеке, только что вернувшемся из квантового скачка.   
— Тогда в чем дело?  
— Мы с этим справимся, — отмахнулся Эл.  
— Эл.  
— Тебе незачем волноваться.  
— Эл...  
— У нас все под контролем.  
— Эл!  
— Ну, что ты от меня хочешь? Бена взяла с меня слово, что я не буду тебя в это вмешивать.  
— Вмешивать во что?  
— Ну, ладно, упрямое ты существо. Это все Вайтцман и комитет. Узнав о твоем возвращении, они тут же стали размахивать договором, обещали все спонсировать и требовали выполнить их задания. Они хотят, чтобы ты возобновил путешествия во времени, Сэм.  
— Но я не хочу! А если бы и хотел, то не смог бы. Ты же знаешь, не я управляю этими скачками.  
— Поверь мне, я знаю.  
Эл неожиданно почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Много лет он ждал, когда вернется Сэм, и теперь, когда это случилось, он мог снова его потерять. Сэм заметил перемену в настроении друга и извиняюще улыбнулся.  
— Ты устало выглядишь.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Нет, Эл, правда. Для тебя, наверное, было тяжело все эти года следовать за мной…  
— Сэм, не надо...  
— Ты не просто предоставлял мне необходимую информацию, ты был рядом, когда мне было особенно плохо. Что я хочу сказать, ты всегда поддерживал меня, несмотря на то, что я часто срывал на тебе раздражение. Тебе, должно быть, было трудно, но ты жертвовал своими интересами…  
— Сэм…  
— Я просто хочу сказать спасибо за все, что ты для меня сделал.  
В комнате повисло неловкое молчание.  
— Ну, что ж… Надо разбираться с комитетом.  
— Но я же могу просто отказаться?  
— Конечно, Сэм. Я не позволю им снова отправить тебя в прошлое.   
— Они ж не смогут насильно меня туда отправить.  
— Точно.   
Однако ни Сэм, ни Эл не выглядели убежденными.   
— Но есть же этот договор…  
— Все, что они могут сделать, это закрыть проект, что нам на руку. Поэтому не волнуйся и выздоравливай.  
— Я могу поехать домой?  
— Пока нет. Бена даже не начала обследование.   
Вербена, будто почувствовав, что говорят о ней, вошла в комнату.  
— Адмирал, вас ждет мистер Вайтцман. Я с трудом уговорила подождать его в кабинете. Он жаждал увидеть доктора Беккета.  
— Спасибо, Бена, я с ним разберусь.

Через час Вербена Бикс закончила первый этап обследований и доложила о результатах Элу.  
— Физически доктора Беккет в норме.  
— Значит, все в порядке?  
— Пока рано судить. Я должна окончить обследование.  
— Но ты сказала, что он здоров.  
— Физически — да, но нам ничего не известно о состоянии его памяти.   
Эл рассеянно кивнул.  
— Не хотите его повидать, адмирал? Он о вас спрашивал.   
— Как-нибудь попозже, — махнул Эл рукой и поспешно ушел.  
Вербена удивленно покачала головой. Адмирал выглядел виноватым и чем-то озабоченным, но в конце концов, это не ее дело.

Сэм проснулся, чтобы увидеть над собой лицо того, кого он не ожидал увидеть. Глава комитета по финансированию проекта "Квантовый скачок" добродушно глядел на физика и улыбался. Сэму это сразу показалось подозрительным.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, доктор? — вежливо поинтересовался Вайтцман без капли интереса в голосе.  
— Где Эл?  
— Адмирал сейчас занят, и я пришел вас навестить. Вы ведь не против? — не дожидаясь ответа, он присел рядом с постелью.   
— Что вам нужно?  
— Всего лишь поговорить.  
— Если это связано с возобновлением моего проекта, то вы зря тратите время.  
— Прежде всего, — в голосе Вайтцмана впервые прорезались стальные нотки, — этот проект не ваш. Его финансирует комитет, и все права и результаты ваших квантовых скачков принадлежат мне как его главе.  
— Кто ж мешает вам пользоваться результатами моих скачков? Пожалуйста, делайте с ними, что хотите, — съехидничал Сэм.  
— Так я и сделаю, — закивал Вайтцман, — после того, как вы будете совершать скачки для выполнения наших заданий.  
— Я отказываюсь, — непререкаемым тоном ответил Сэм.  
— Конечно. Я понимаю вашу точку зрения, — глава комитета встал, собираясь уходить. — Жаль, адмирал не оценит вашего решения.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Он же столько для вас сделал, не так ли? А вы обрекаете его на такую судьбу.  
— О чем вы говорите?  
— Дело в том, что адмирал совершил один проступок. Совершенный пустяк, уверяю, но этого достаточно, чтобы засадить его на несколько лет в тюрьму. Будучи пленным во Вьетнаме, он снабжал врагов информацией, с помощью которой они несколько лет с успехом отражали нападения наших войск. Адмиралу грозит пожизненное заключение, доктор.   
Взгляд Сэма наполнился ненавистью.  
— Я этому не верю! Вы все сфабриковали!   
— Главное, что у меня есть доказательства его вины, — неприятно улыбнулся Вайтцман. — Конечно, с вашей помощью все еще можно исправить. Вам нужно лишь возобновить проект "Квантовый скачок"...  
— Ублюдок!   
— Даю вам день на размышления, — Вайтцман ушел, оставив растроенного ученого одного.

— Сэм, клянусь, я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Эл нервно кусал кончик сигары, меряя шагами комнату.  
— Мне кажется, знаешь, — Сэм полусидел в кровати, следя за каждым движением друга. — Не могу поверить, что ты действительно снабжал вьетнамцев информацией.   
— Но я не снабжал! Вайтцман наговорил тебе кучу чепухи, а ты поверил ему, а не мне?  
— Он мне показал материалы того времени. Судя по ним, некий американец, захваченный в плен в то же время, что и ты, рассказывал им все, что знал о расположении наших войск, о нашей тактике — обо всем таком. Я, конечно, не специалист, но документы не были фальшивыми.  
— Сээээээм! — Эл безнадежно покачал головой. — Но там же не сказано, что этим американцем был Эл Калавичи.  
— Нет, не сказано, — Сэм твердо взглянул на друга. — Но там был твой номер.  
— Но этого не может быть! — Эл вновь заметался по комнате, как загнанный зверь. — Говорю тебе, я не разглашал никакой информации. Неужели ты веришь этой надутой пародии на человека, веришь, что я мог сделать такое?  
— Это на тебя не похоже, — физик огорченно покачал головой. — Хотя я ни в чем уже не уверен. Я не помню, каким ты был раньше.  
— Память к тебе еще не вернулась? — Эл присел на постель.   
— Я помню скачки, но не все... людей, в которых я перемещался... Помню тебя, но... все это как-то смешано... я... я не знаю.  
— Ничего страшного, со временем ты все вспомнишь, — Эл ободряюще обнял Сэма за плечи. — Слушай, у меня идея. Почему бы тебе пока не пожить у меня?  
— Но ведь ты сказал, что меня не отпускают.  
— Думаю, я смогу договориться с Беной... Сэм, ты сам не свой. Тебя что-то тревожит?  
— Боюсь, я не смогу в ближайшее время поехать куда бы то ни было.  
Сэм сглотнул, но он уже все для себя решил.  
— Независимо от того, делал ты все, в чем тебя обвиняет Вайтцман, или нет, но это грозит тебе пожизненным заключением. Понимаешь, я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь в этом роде. Не после того, как ты... как я...   
— Сэм...  
— Я возобновляю проект, Эл, — твердо сказал Сэм.  
— Сэм, нет!  
— Вайтцман обещал мне, что уничтожит все доказательства, если я соглашусь. И я соглашусь, потому что не смогу спокойно жить, зная, что ты в тюрьме.  
— Если уж на то пошло, то в этом не будет твоей вины, ведь это я снабжал их информацией, — после стольких лет Эл все еще называл вьетнамцев «они».  
— Так ты снабжал их?  
— Нет! Но если бы и снабжал... какая, впрочем, разница? Я и близко не подпущу тебя к квантовому ускорителю.  
Сэм промолчал. Эл умоляюще посмотрел на своего друга:  
— Им еще придется доказать мою причастность в суде.  
— Я видел доказательства, они неоспоримы.  
— Хватит. Ты никуда отсюда не уходишь, — Эл выскочил из комнаты.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — прошептал Сэм, вытаскивая из-под подушки присланные Вайтцманом инструкции, и вызвал медсестру.

— Адмирал, с вами все в порядке? — встревоженно осведомилась доктор Бикс, когда Эл чуть не сбил ее с ног.  
— Проследи, чтобы Сэма не выпускали из палаты, хорошо?  
— Но, адмирал, я не понимаю...  
— Пожалуйста, это очень важно.  
— Хорошо, но...  
— Извини, у меня срочное дело к Вайтцману, — и Эл помчался дальше.

Убедившись, что медсестра ушла, Сэм встал с постели и выплюнул таблетку. Медсестра была рада помочь и принесла ему снотворное. Когда было надо, Сэм умел убеждать. Особенно женщин. Переодевшись в обычную одежду, Сэм осторожно открыл дверь и выглянул наружу. Медсестра сидела к нему спиной, увлеченно склонившись над книгой, и не услышала, как Сэм проскользнул мимо нее в коридор. Увидев, что дверь никто не охраняет, он положил электрошок обратно в карман. Обычно, если Эл что-то обещает, он это делает. С него бы сталось поставить у двери охранника. Только Сэм прошел пару метров, как из-за угла вывернул человек в форме и с чашкой кофе в руке. Воспользовавшись секундной заминкой охранника, Сэм ткнул ему в грудь электрошокером. Прождав пять секунд, он отнял его от тела — охранник без сознания упал на пол. Еще бы пара секунд, и заряд мог бы вызвать сильные повреждения в организме. Теперь надо было торопиться, пока не обнаружили тело охранника. Либо ему улыбнулась удача, либо никто по настоящему не верил, что Сэм решится на очередной скачок, но он сумел без препятствий добежать до центрального зала. Осталось проникнуть в квантовый ускоритель. Надеясь на то, что Эл не предупредил Гоши не пропускать его, Сэм уверенным шагом прошествовал ко входу.  
— А, доктор, — радостно воскликнул главный инженер, — не знал, что вас уже выпустили.  
— Зачем же им держать меня в заперти? — рассмеялся Сэм, внутренне поаплодировав своему самоконтролю — долгие годы перемещений в неизвестных людей в неизвестных ситуациях научили его реагировать на любые неожиданности.   
— И правда. Что же вас сюда привело? Собираетесь совершить скачок? — и Гоши расхохотался, довольный собственной шуткой.  
— Зачем же еще? — улыбнулся Сэм. — А ты пока пойди выпей кофе, ускоритель я как-нибудь сам запущу.  
— Вы же доктор, доктор, — кивнул Гоши и ушел.  
Сэм раскрыл бумаги с инструкциями Вайтцмана. Нужно было кое-что перепрограммировать и установить дату и время прибытия. Глава комитета велел переместиться в конкретного человека, который занимается шпионажем, и помешать ему выкрасть чертежи нового самолета-истребителя. В свое время эта тайна, ставшая известной врагам Америки, значительно снизила военный потенциал страны. Сделав все, как было сказанно, Сэм запустил механизм. Еще было время остановиться, но физик без сомнений вступил в голубую комнату. Когда за ним закрывалась дверь, он услышал отдаленные крики. "Если бы только процесс можно было ускорить", — занервничал Сэм. 

— Останови этот чертов ускоритель, пока не поздно! — Эл бегал вокруг Гоши и бросал на дверь комнаты нетерпеливые взгляды.   
На мониторе было видно, что Сэма уже окружает голубое сияние. Гоши быстро щелкал по клавишам, пытаясь обратить процесс вспять.   
— Открой дверь, черт возьми! Сделай что-нибудь!  
— Адмирал, вам прекрасно известно, что когда запущена программа "квантовый скачок", дверь блокируется.  
— Тогда останови эту программу!  
— Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать.  
Голубое сияние становилось все сильнее и сильнее, уже трудно было различить очертания Сэма. Вот он начал поднимать руки ("Чтобы потоки времени с большей скоростью обволакивали его тело", — напомнил себе Эл), вот уже не видно лица и... Сэм исчез.   
— О, Сэм, что же ты наделал? — прошептал Эл, безнадежно опустившись на пол.

Сэм открыл глаза и увидел склоняющегося над ним мужчину, с беспокойством щупающим его пульс.  
— Джек! — удивленно воскликнул он. — Что случилось?  
— Я... я... — Сэм обнаружил, что лежит на полу и вокруг него стало собирается множество народу. — Наверное, я упал.  
— На ровном месте?  
— Понимаешь, я подскользнулся и... сам не помню, как это произошло.  
— Ну, ты даешь, дружище, — добродушно усмехнулся приятель Джека, помогая ему подняться. — Так потерять голову из-за Лиз.  
— Лиз?  
— Я понимаю, что она мечта каждого мужчины в этом городке, но характер у нее сложный. Скольким она уже голову заморочила? Скольких оставила с разбитыми сердцами?   
— Кроме того ее отец богат, как Крез, — из-за спины Сэма вышла миловидная девушка и поцеловала приятеля Джека в губы.  
— Это только больше ее испортило.  
— Кого это интересует, когда у нее фигура супермодели?  
— Меня интересуешь только ты, Белла.  
— Если бы это было не так, я бы обиделась, Тед.  
Парочка вновь начала исступленно целоваться. Сэм вежливо отвернулся и огляделся. Он был в спортивном клубе и, судя по многочисленным картинам лошадей на стенах, это был ипподром.   
— Где же ты, Эл? — прошептал Сэм.  
— Эл? — Белла оторвалась от Теда. — Она должна скоро придти. Сестренка никогда не пропускает скачки, даже если это только разминка перед завтрашними соревнованиями.  
— Ах, да, конечно. Как же я сам об этом не подумал? — нервно усмехнулся Сэм.  
— Джек, с тобой точно все в порядке? Может, показаться врачу?  
— Нет, нет, все хорошо. Правда.  
— Ну, как знаешь. Мы, пожалуй, прогуляемся.  
И Тед с Беллой ушли, держась за руки.  
— Ах, первая любовь.   
Сэм подпрыгнул и обернулся.  
— Эл! Нельзя же так подкрадываться!  
— Голограммы не крадутся, Сэм. Вернее, ты этого не услышишь, потому что меня здесь нет.  
— Ты здесь и я рад тебя видеть, — радостно улыбнулся Сэм.  
— Да... Эээ... Сейчас 5 мая 1975 года. Тебя зовут Джек Лазенби, ты репортер в маленьком городке Маунтейн-Крик. Пишешь спортивную хронику.   
— Да, я знаю. Завтра будут скачки.  
— Точно.   
— Я здесь за этим? Написать статью или что-то в этом роде?  
— Это было бы слишком просто.   
— Тогда зачем?  
— Эээ... Компьютер еще не знает. Понимаешь, он говорит, что у тебя два задания, но этого не может быть, поэтому он отказывается предоставлять информацию, пока все не проверит.   
— Что значит «отказывается»?   
— Я поговорю с ним, Сэм.  
— Да, сделай это, пожалуйста.  
Повисло молчание. Эл перекатывался с пятки на носок, а у Сэма было такое ощущение, что он что-то не договаривает. И скачок был каким-то странным. Он не мог объяснить почему, но знал, что что-то не так. «Если бы я только помнил...»  
— Кх... Ну, я пошел.  
— Эл, постой! — но Эл не услышал или сделал вид, что не услышал, и исчез.  
— Я репортер, я должен кого-нибудь распросить о лошадях, — бормотал Сэм, идя по коридору.   
Жокеи его приветствовали, как старого знакомого, девушки улыбались. Найдя зеркало, Сэм с любопытством посмотрел на человека, в которого переместился. Бледное лицо, каштановые волосы. Симпатичный, но не красавчик.   
— Привет, красавчик, — послышалось сзади соблазнительное.  
Сэм обернулся. На него томно смотрела красивая блондинка в костюме жокея, который только подчеркивал ее формы. А подчеркивать было что.  
— Эээ, привет, — сглотнул Сэм.  
— Хочешь взять у меня интервью, м? — девушка подошла ближе и практически облокотилась о руку Сэма.  
— Хм... я... Если вы не против...  
— Мы же, кажется, перешли на «ты», хм? Ты для меня «милый Джек», я для тебя «дорогая Лиз».  
— Лиз? — воскликнул Сэм.  
— Ну, конечно, дурачок. Отец все равно не услышит.  
Сэм не знал, как реагировать, но Лиз все решила за него. Она обвила его шею руками и поцеловала. Раздалось покашливание.  
— Простите, не хотела вам мешать.  
— Ты нисколько не помешала, дорогуша, — Лиз выпустила Сэма, и он смог разглядеть новое лицо.  
Это была миловидная черноволосая девушка, застенчивая и сейчас чем-то огорченная.   
— Я просто хотела спросить кое о чем Джека, но лучше я зайду попозже.  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — поспешил заверить ее Сэм.  
Лиз со слащавой улыбкой взглянула на брюнетку и удалилась, покачивая бедрами.  
— Эээ... О чем вы... ты хотела поговорить?  
— Я... это о завтрашних скачках. Я подумала, может, тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь. Ведь нужно опросить столько народу для статьи, а у тебя, наверное, времени в обрез. А я могла бы поговорить с подругами и с Беллой. Тогда тебе останутся только жокеи и... и, конечно, Лиз.   
— Я буду рад твоей помощи, — прервал поток ее слов Сэм. — Давай встретимся завтра пораньше. Скажем, часов в... в 9 утра тебя устроит?  
— Да, здорово! В 9. Да. Тогда до завтра, — девушка ушла.  
Сэм замотал головой. Он уже настолько вошел в роль, что легко разговаривает с незнакомыми людьми, будто они знают друг друга сто лет. Узнать бы еще, с кем он сейчас договорился о завтрашней встрече. Кажется, он... т.е. Джек нравится этой девушке. А Джеку, видимо, нравится Лиз.   
Тут его настигло де жа вю. Сколько раз он уже соединял влюбленных? Почему он так хорошо понимал женщин? Возможно ли, что он в них перемещался? Если бы здесь был Эл, он бы его распросил, но Эла не было, да и открыл бы он ему информацию о прежних скачках или вновь сказал бы, что это абсолютно секретно?   
Выбросив из головы эти мысли, Сэм нашел в кармане визитки со своим адресом и отправился домой.   
Вечером к нему начали возвращаться обрывки воспоминаний из прошлых скачков. Это пугало ученого. Во время других скачков он вспоминал только факты из своей прошлой жизни, а не из жизни людей, чьи судьбы он исправлял.   
Эла все не было. Раньше он никогда так не задерживался.   
«Хотя один раз меня чуть не казнили на электрическом стуле, но в последний момент он появился... Стоп! Откуда я помню про электрический стул? Я не должен помнить. Я не хочу помнить», — теперь воспоминания наваливались лавиной, неся с собой запахи, эмоции, чувства.   
Вот он выигрывает игру в бейсбол, а вот он целует Донну, в следующий момент его целует мужчина, Эл печально смотрит на Бэт, понимая, что Сэм не сможет ее вернуть...   
— Прекратите! — Сэм зажал уши, будто это могло заглушить мысли. — Я не хочу! Я делал все, что мог!   
Он упал на колени и обхватил голову руками, пытаясь отгородиться от страданий всех этех людей, от их эмоций, которые перехлестывали через край. Люди погибали и Сэм не мог ничего сделать. Даже своему лучшему другу Элу он не смог помочь. Как же он теперь сможет смотреть ему в глаза?  
Сколько раз он клял свою судьбу, даже не предполагая, что человеку рядом с ним тоже может быть больно? Эл всегда был рядом, всегда помогал Сэму, когда он в этом нуждался. Он не мог ничего сделать физически, но моральная поддержка подчас важнее действий. И Эл никогда не выказывал недовольство и никогда не попрекал Сэма, что бы он ни сделал.   
Воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой. Он держит на коленях мертвую девушку: ее разорвало миной. «Я поменял жизнь на жизнь, не так ли?». Сочувствующий взгляд Эла. Пленный на фотографии, с надеждой глядящий назад. «Какого черта? Меня репатриировали через пять лет. Но я всегда был свободен. Вот здесь». И новый скачок, не позволивший Сэму извиниться, объяснить, что он даже не подозревал. Эта ошибка стоила его лучшему другу нескольких лет жизни.  
Он в каком-то баре. На него смотрит добродушный человек за барной стойкой и улыбается.   
— Ты сам выбрал этот путь, — говорит он. — Если бы ты этого не хотел, тебя бы здесь не было. Это было твое решение войти в квантовый ускоритель.  
Сэм замечает, какие у него на самом деле холодные глаза. Они видят его насквозь, гипнотизируют...  
— Неееееееееееееет!

Эл вздрогнул.  
— А, это ты, Бена, — облегченно вздохнул он.  
— Я думала, вы будете с доктором Беккетом, — удивленно сказала психиатр.  
— У меня еще нет достаточно информации, да и боюсь я оставлять Вайтцмана в таком состоянии.  
— Он все еще здесь?  
— И, думаю, уходить не собирается. Проверил все, что только возможно, допросил всех служащих, видевших Сэма со времени его возвращения. Он думает, что кто-то помог ему бежать. Бежать, представляешь? Как будто не он желал больше всех, чтобы Сэм продолжал свои скачки.   
— И он понял, что доктор Беккет не контролирует свои скачки?  
— В том-то и дело, что нет. Еще час назад он был уверен, что мы его где-то спрятали. И только после проверки и перепроверки видеозаписи в комнате управления, он высокомерно сообщил, что мы просто обязаны вернуть Сэма, где бы он сейчас не был. Теперь он считает, что Сэм сам выбрал место и время, настроил квантовый ускоритель и исчез.  
— Вам стоит отдохнуть, адмирал.  
— Как бы я хотел, чтобы Сэм был здесь, — Эл будто и не слышал увещеваний Вербены Бикс. — Дипломатия всегда была его коньком. Именно он уговорил Правительство спонсировать наш проект.   
— Но его нет, — мягко заметила Бикс. — Адмирал, я настаиваю, вам надо поспать.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Эл. — Лучше проведаю, как там Сэм.  
Вербена сочувственно смотрела ему вслед.


End file.
